Who Could be the One?
by Shinkoo Tenshi
Summary: Samus has come back to SSBL after she left a few years earlier. Three guys fall instantly inlove with her. Who will she choose? Who will she end up with? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fic, so please R&R!

* * *

**

_Chapter 1: Welcome Back_

I watched the scenery outside the bus window zip passed me. Watching it was the only entertainment I was going to get for the next couple of hours, and the bus driver didn't seem friendly enough for a conversation. So I considered napping for the time being.

But lucky for me, the bus' ancient engine was too rambunctious for any type of shut-eye. So then I tried making out each figure in the blurry landscape, but then that just got me irritated when I couldn't make out a figure before we passed right by it.

"You're Samus Aran, the bount hunter right?"

The sudden question from the bus driver had caught me off guard, so I hesitant to answer.

"Well....?" the bus driver's voice strained with annoyance.

"Yes," I almost mumbled to myself. What was it to him anyway?

"I thought you were supposed to be a..... Lady,"

I blinked. I'd forgotten that I was wearing my armor and helmet. I probably looked like some freak orange robot to him.

"That's because I am," I took off my helmet to reveal my face.

The bus driver's eyes stared right at me through the reflection of the window. For some reason, he wouldn't stop.

"Shouldn't you be keeping your eyes on the road?" I asked with irritation. I lifted my helmet back on my head to conceal my face.

"Um, yeah.... Sorry," the bus driver turned a little red.

That was the only talk we ever did have for the rest of the journey. It didn't really matter, because I found sleep sometime during it.

* * *

I awoke when a huge wheezing sound startled me. I yawned and looked out the window. The landscape was motionless. Only the leaves in the trees and the grass swayed in the gentle breeze. Why had we stopped? Did the bus need gas? Or does....

"We have arrived at your destination Miss Aran,"

"Oh!" I gasped. I hadn't realized I had slept for a little too long.

I stood up and walked to the front of the bus and thanked the bus driver for the ride. He smiled brightly and waved goodbye as he left. Why did guys have to be so friendly towards me? Why couldn't they act more like those bratty teenage boys in movies towards me? I sighed and turned around

Before me stood a magnificent mansion that could match the size of three football field in length. As for the height, I'm not a math wiz, but it was freakin' tall! A decent garden surrounded it's perimeter, and a large field and a forest loomed behind the over exaggerated building.

I grinned behind my helmet. It hadn't changed much since the last time I was here, but it seemed like they had added more flowers to the garden.

I hesitated for a few moments to absorb the familiar surroundings before I started to head for the mansion. A sudden thought haunted my mind. I hoped they weren't going to throw a welcome party. I hated parties. Over here, it usually meant getting drunk for the older people, and getting sugar rushes for the younger ones. Who would enjoy doing that? The one who arranges the parties? The one who decides in doing it? The ones who go to it?

The dangerous thoughts loomed inside of me. As I got closer to the building, I started to make out a large banner above the entrance. It wasn't until I was a few yards away until I could see what it said:

**Welcome New Comers**

New comers? Oh, no..... There was going to be a party! But not for me thankfully. I wasn't a new comer. I was a brawler that had some business to take care of so she left for a few years, that's all. So I didn't have to worry about unwanted attention if there were new comers....

I held my breath as I opened the door to the mansion. Suddenly the door flung open to reveal both familiar and unfamiliar faces. I bit my lip.

"Welcome Samus!" a booming voice said.

I turned to the owner of the voice and found that it was none other than Master Hand.

"Welcome back to the Super Smash Brother's League!" the white hand said happily.

I felt my face turn red behind my helmet. Why did he just say my name out loud like that infront of everyone?! I could feel the many pairs of eyes piercing through my armor (that I was so incredibly thankful to have on).

Master Hand noticed the many stares and said,

"Now why don't you come with me to my office?"

I nodded and followed him (or was it a she?) out of the crowed room. Why did so many people have to be there when I made my first appearance after so long? But at least none of them could see my face.

"What's with the freaky robot?" I heard someone mutter in the crowd behind me.

I clenched my teeth. I was right about people thinking I was a 'freaky' robot, but it still hurt to be called it.

* * *

"Welcome back!" Master hand said happily.

We were in his office. I was sitting down in a chair, and he/she was floating behind his desk.

"How many times are you going to say that?" I muttered.

"Until you greet me back," the hand muttered back, shaking his index finger at me.

"Hello," I greeted solemnly.

There was a moment of silence, but I broke the silence.

"Are there new brawlers coming today?" I asked hopefully.

"No. Only you," the hand replied.

"What?! But I'm no new comer! I was a brawler here before!" I cried.

"Yes, but only a few of us know you. Do you remember how many people were in the room when you entered?"

I nodded, remembering the numerous pairs of eyes that seemed to pierce through my armor. I shuddered.

"So to the many new brawlers, you are the newest one," Master Hand stated.

"Does that mean I have to act weak?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, not all new comers come here weak," Master Hand replied, ignoring my sarcasm.

Master Hand started itching himself with his thumb (in his/her case, he/she was probably scratching his/her head) and said hesitantly,

"I know you hate parties.... So.....,"

"You threw my one," I grumbled.

"No, I set up an introduction session," Master Hand said, shaking his/her body (that's actually a hand) at me.

"Introduction session?" I asked.

"That's when the brawlers here are introduce themselves to you, then vise versa!" the hand seemed to dance around while saying it, "and it should be starting shortly....,"

As Master Hand finished his sentence, there was a tap on the office's door.

"M.H.! We're all set!" said a peppy voice that belonged to a girl.

"We'll be out in a second!" the hand replied.

"M.H.,?" I questioned.

"The brawlers here like to give eachother nicknames," the hand said it as if it were a good thing.

I scowled. I wondered if my nickname would be F.B. (as in 'Freaky Robot"). I'd hate it more that I'd ever hate parties. But at least I was expecting it like any other nickname close to it, so it wouldn't surprise me.

"Let's go Samus, we don't have all day to do introductions!" Master Hand called me from the office door.

I sighed and stood up to follow him/her out. With all those new brawlers, and the so called newest brawler, me, introducing themselves, it would probably take more than all day.

* * *

**I hoped you liked the beginning! I know it's extremely short, but I plan to make longer chapters!!! I'm starting to work on the second chapter..... But I'm not putting it up until I get reviews!! (Yes, that was a threat!!!) Please R&R!!**

**(sorry about the threat, even though I do mean it...)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Introductions.... ect.

I sighed as Master Hand went through the rules of brawling. Why would he even bother even reciting all those details to me! I was here before, so I know all those stinking rules and procedures!

I was sitting alone in the middle of a huge guest room. All the other brawlers sat around the border of the room. I was undeniably glad I had my armor, because my face was boiling red. Why on earth did Master Hand (or M.H.) put me in the middle and have all the others surround me? I didn't dare to look at any of the others, just at the white-gloved hand that spoke on a stage before me.

"And those are the things you need to know and do while your here," The hand ended.

All the other brawlers automatically clapped after he ended as if he/she had recited one of shakespear's plays. I clapped along with them for the heck of it.

"Now, starting from the right of me, in an orderly fashion, introduce yourselves," Master Hand commanded.

As the floating hand floated off the stage, a giant bulky brown ape proceeded on to it.

"Ooo... Ahhh.... Donk.... Eeee..... Kong," it said (or at least tried to)

Ooo and Ahhh aren't fit for a name, so Donkey Kong! That's his name! I thought.

After Donkey Kong almost jumped off the stage, a handsome young man with spiked-up blue hair got up on stage.

"I'm Ike," he said, then he walked off stage.

My eyes followed him as he took a seat to the left of Donkey Kong. Why couldn't he at least make a better statement than just saying his name? But I forgot it instantly as I glanced at the next Brawler up on stage.

I'm not sure what it was, but it looked like a gloated penguin with a weird sense of style. The 'thing' patted his stomach merrily and said,

"I am the mighty, and glorious, King Dedede!"

I fought back a snicker. I didn't mean to be rude, (like it mattered, but he was a so called "king") but the penguin's name and attitude towards his belly was a little bit too much.

King Dedede marched of the stage while making shake with every step. I bit my lip hard. The scene was getting overwhelmingly hilarious! Right when I was bout to bust out in laughter, King Dedede was off stage, and the next brawler was up.

The next one was all but too familiar to me. I didn't know this one in particular, but I knew it's kind, a pokemon. The creature closed his eyes as if concentrating, and said,

"I am Lucario, and for you to understand me now I am using the move 'telepathy',"

I stared at him in amazement. I didn't know there was such a move that could make pokemon talk. Amazing!

After Lucario exited the stage, a small round "thing" with a metal face mask came waddling up. To me it looked dark and mysterious.

"I am Meta Night! And I am here against all evil!" it said, then it seemed to give King Dedede a cold icy glare.

As Meta Night left, a small looking boy with a huge nose, came up with little creatures trailing behind him.

"I am Olimar, and these are my Pikmin," he said proudly and walked off the stage.

Then came an angel (a cute one as I might add) with light-brown spiked hair. He looked unusually cheerful. His mood seemed to brighten up the room a little.

"I am Pit, and I come from above!" he said and pointed up one of his index fingers to the sky.

I clenched my teeth. His voice, it sounded familiar.... Oh, his voice was the one that had

muttered 'what's with the freaky robot?' earlier. I tightened my fists into balls, hoping no one would notice. At least I knew who was going to give me the awful nickname.

After he flew off the stage another boy came up holding three pokeballs.

"I am the pokemon trainer," he said. Then he threw his pokeballs in the air. Out of each ball came a different creature. A small blue turtle, a medium sized green looking frog, and a oversized orange salamander.

"This is Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard!" the pokemon trainer pointed out his pokemon starting with the blue turtle. He then returned them to their pokeballs and left the stage.

Then a robot came up which claimed it was called R.O.B. (I do not know what those initials stand for). After that came an man armed with all sorts of different guns and weapons. His name was Solid Snake.

After that, a blue hedgehog came spinning up the stage in a tight ball. He gave me the thumbs up and said his name was Sonic the Hedgehog. Then came a fat, creepy looking short man who proudly announced that his name was Wario. I shivered as I watched him leave. I never seen anybody that disgusted me so much!

The next one that came up was a gray wolf that walked on it's hind legs. It was kind of ironic that his name was Wolf. Then came a giant evil-looking turtle (or was it a modern dinosaur?). His name was Bowser. I personally thought it fit him.

My jaw dropped as I saw the next brawler.

"The name is Capatain Falcon," he said, winking at me," welcome,"

The other brawlers obviously saw the wink because I could feel their stares. They were probably wondering what the heck a guy like Captain Falcon was doing by winking at a robot. Probably a very confusing situation for them. I glared at Captain Falcon as he walked of the stage smiling to himself.

I watched as a bird name Falco, and a fox named Fox, and a "evil mastermind" (is what he called himself) Ganondorf, walked up on stage to introduce themselves. Then two young siblings named Nana and Popo came up to introduce themselves as the Ice Climbers. After that, two pink balls came. One was a pokemon called Jigglypuff, and the other one was Kirby (but he wasn't a pokemon).

Then guy with pointed ears and in a green tunic came up. His name was Link. Then came two brothers. One was taller and in green was Luigi, and a shorter stubby one in red was Mario. They both had an italian accent that seemed to irritate Bowser.

Next came a guy that reminded me of Ike, but with longer, flatter, and straighter hair. His figure was more elegant too.

"I'm Marth, the prince of Altea," he said proudly.

A prince? I really hadn't expected that a prince would come to brawl. Marth walked off the stage and took his seat next to Mario and Luigi.

Then came a 2D man that was all black called Mr. Game&Watch, then a black-haired boy with a cap named Ness, Then another pokemon called Pikachu.

After them came a blonde princess named Peach, which claimed she was Mushroom Kingdom's princess. Then another princess, who was burnette, named Zelda, was the princess of a kingdom that I really didn't bother remember.

Then came a shorter version of Link, except, he looked animated. His name was ironically Toon Link. Then a green dinosaur-looking thing name Yoshi came on stage.

Next was another version of Mario, except dressed in white. His name was Dr. Mario. Then came two other pokemon. The tallest one was Mewtwo, and the smallest one (who looked like a mouse) was Pichu.

I sighed in relief as Pichu left the stage and the last person came up to introduce himself. He was a red-head.

"I'm Roy," he said proudly, and nodded his head as he said his name.

As Roy left the stage, Master Hand floated back on it.

"Now since all you brawlers have properly introduced yourselves to our new comer, our new comer is to come up her to introduce itself!" he/she said.

I flinched when he called me an it. What was he/she trying to do? Was he trying to go with the flow? Or just trying to keep my identity secret?

I stood up and walked up the stage to stand next to Master Hand. I stared at the audience, trying to find my voice. If I spoke, then everybody would hear a human and lady-like voice instead of what they expected, a monotone voice like the one R.O.B. had. I didn't want the brawlers to be confused. I didn't want to be called Freaky Robot, or anything close to it for a nickname.

I didn't know what to do. Everybody was glaring at me with irritation as I hesitated to say anything. Maybe they would think I was shy and just leave, but Master Hand wouldn't let them do that.

I didn't know why I decided to do it at that moment, but I was under pressure and it was the only thing I could think of doing that was suitable for this situation....

Everyone's eyes widened as I took off my helmet, and revealed my face. I looked over to Captain Falcon who was smirking, then scanned the room with my eyes, then I landed them on Pit (who's eyes were filled with disbelief) and said,

"I am not a robot, or anything close to it," my eyes left Pit and I stared at the spot where I had sat before.

"My name is Samus Aran, a bounty huntress,"

After I said those words, I put my helmet back on, and walked out of the room. I felt the many eyes follow me out, and for some reason, I felt proud at that moment.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter might of bored you with introductions, but you know, they all have to happen sometime!

I'm also sorry that I have to come back to this threat.....

No third chapter until I get at least three_ new_ reviews!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't written in a while! I had some family business to take care of, and then for a while, I forgot what I was going to do for this chapter! It's all so confusing! Well I'm back now so, please enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter III: Friendliness _

I didn't know where I'd go after I left the room full of brawlers. After what I did on stage back there, I didn't want to be seen again for a while (a long while). If I went outside, then someone would find me there. If I stayed inside, someone would definitely find me here.

I continued to wander through the hallways until I came upon a familiar door with the number, 112, on it. I smiled. It was the door to my old room I used to stay in.I reached for the doorknob, then hesitated. What if somebody was staying in there now? No, Master Hand knew I would come back eventually, so he would've kept this room reserved for me.

I turned the knob and stepped inside my old room. Everything was so familiar! The bed even had the same plain sheets and pillows. But the furniture was rearranged. I closed the door behind me, and flopped down on the bed. It was so nice and comfortable!

But It was starting to get hot, so I took off my heavy suit and my body suit so I was just in my undergarments. I unwrapped the red band that held up my long golden hair so that it brushed against my back. I felt so free. Especially after the long bus ride and the boring "introduction session".

I laid across the bed on my back and daydreamed about my future here. I wasn't tired because of of the rest I got on the bus, so there was nothing else to do but daydream. But it wasn't something new to me. There was hardly any other action in my life since I left here.

There were distant voices that I heard passing the room, and I looked at the door. Then I spotted my armor and suit lying on the ground. My female instincts kicked in and I went to pick them up. I gathered up my armored suit and walked to the closet. I threw it in there and then grabbed my body suit and opened one of the dressers drawers. I gasped and dropped whatever was in my hands at the moment.

Inside the drawer was two stacks of neatly folded mens' boxers. I quickly opened another drawer and saw it contained men's shirts, and then opened another drawer that contained mens' shorts and pants.

What was going on?! Was this some sort of joke that Master Hand had planned for me?! This was my room! Wasn't it?

I heard footsteps pass by the room. But I hardly noticed them. I was too bewildered at the sight before me. But then I heard the room's doorknob being turned.

I turned my head to face the door so suddenly, that my hair whipped my face when I stopped. At the room's entrance stood the guy with the spiky blue hair. The one that seemed to have nothing much to say. My face instantly turned the deepest red, and so did his.

Why?! Why did someone so rudely have to open the door when I was in my undergarments?!

Before I could yell at him to get out, he went back out and slammed the door. I slid to the floor and held my head in my hands, trying to hide my shame from no one.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" an angry voice yelled from behind the door.

My face turned redder. Why did I have to make mistakes on my so called first day here.... Wait, 'his room'?!

"What do you mean YOUR ROOM?!" I asked back in the same tone he gave me.

"This has been my room ever since I came to live here!" he replied with a calmer tone

I suddenly remembered that Master Hand had introduced me as a new brawler, and I blew it.

"Why were you in there?" the voice behind the door asked again, but with a solemn tone.

"Um, I thought this was my new room, but I guess I got the wrong door number," I said quickly. I wasn't sure if that would fool him but he didn't say anything else about it.

"Are you getting into actual clothes yet?"

I felt my face get hotter, and I slipped into my body suit and then into my armored suit as quickly as possible. I put on my helmet to hide my still-red-face, And opened the door.

Before me, leaning against the wall, was the spiky-haired guy (I don't remember his name). His face was red, but expressionless, and his arms her folded tightly against his chest. He walked passed me and entered 'his room' and closed the door behind him.

I stood there helplessly. I had never expected to have an embarrassing moment in my life, but here was one of the worst things that could happen to you. I clenched my fists. I needed someone to blame..... Master Hand. He/she was the only one capable of blame right now.

I marched off to his/her office, ignoring all the stares on the way.

* * *

I barged into Master Hand's office angrily, almost ready to pound down anyone. But when I got in, Master Hand was already talking to someone, or just the two little kids that dressed as if it were Antarctica here. They all glared at me for a second, but then went back to their conversation.

"But M.H.! Why do I always have to follow Popo?!" the little girl complained.

"Because I better, and more stronger than you," Popo stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"No, it's because I didn't expect you'd want to be the one in charge," Master Hand said.

"But it's fun being in charge!" the girl whined.

"Ok, Ok, Nana. In your next brawl, you'll be in charge," Master Hand patted the girl on her head with his index finger.

Nana smiled and stuck her tongue out at Popo, and her brother rolled his eyes and walked towards the door with his sister skipping happily behind him. I stepped aside to let them through and watched them walk and skip out the door.

"Samus, why did you just walk out like that in my introduction session?" The hand asked from behind me.

I turned and sat on one of the chairs in front of the desk and shrugged.

"Well, I guess we all have our times when we do something foolish," he/she sighed, "What are you here for?"

I bit my lip when Master Hand had said 'foolish'. What I did was really foolish? I decided to erase the thought and answer his/her question.

"My bedroom, why is someone else staying in there?" I asked solemnly.

Master Hand hesitated for a moment (probably trying to figure out how I found out), and then replied,

"There were so many new brawlers, that I had to let one of them stay in your old room,"

"But where will I stay?!" I asked angrily.

"You'll share a room with the two Princesses,"

My jaw dropped. Oh no, no, no, no, no. Princesses meant dresses, and makeup, and gossip, and tiaras, and so much other things I absolutely hated.

"Can't I share a room with someone else?" I asked pleadingly.

"No," Master Hand said solidly.

I clenched my teeth together. No, why this? But, maybe I could put up with this. Maybe they would just ignore me and leave me alone forever.

"Ok," I sighed, "which room?"

"Room 106," Master Hand whispered as if trying to be mysterious.

He/she was doing this on purpose. He/she knew I would hate it. He/she was trying to make me a average girl. I got up and left the room without another word.

* * *

**Ok! I know this was short. Sorry about that!**

**Right now I want to give thanks to these people for their reviews:**

**Lays**

**PitFTW**

**Linkxme**

**SSBB4EVER**

**PS**

**Wouldn't u like 2 no**

**xXPhoenix-WolfXx**

**Etiema**

**cat**

**Fanged-spirit**

**alberto4395**

**But a special thanks to:**

**bijoukaiba**

**celticskyedancer**

**For bringing me out of the dark. Without these two, there would still be threats about getting reviews.**

**Yes, you read right. I am sorry about the unfair threats about getting reviews. It was wrong, and I promise to never do it again. I'll do my best to keep updating even if I never get a review after how I acted.**

**Thank you for your reviews.**

**-Shinkoo Tenshi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there!!! I'm sorry it took so long to update this chapter, but it took awhile for me to think up a good chapter. I am also very grateful that I got reviews!! Especially after all those threats! Thank you to those people who reviewed!**

* * *

_Chapter IIII: Roommates_

I bit my lip as I stood before the door with the number 106. What would happen if I stepped into the room behind it? But then I thought, whatever would happen, it wouldn't be worse than anything else I'd gone through. Especially the incident that happened earlier.

I reached for the doorknob, but then decided to knock. It would probably leave a better impression than if I just barged in. I tapped the hard brown wood that made the door and waited.

"Who is it?" asked a high-pitched voice.

"Samus," I replied.

I heard whispers, but couldn't pick out the words. Then there were footsteps closing in to the door from the other side. And then the door was opened to reveal the blonde-haired princess with the cheerful attitude.

"Oh, hey Samus! Please come in!" she said in her high-pitched voice.

She opened the door wide enough for me to get through. The room, well, it wasn't as bad as I imagined it to be. It was the same color as my old room. There was a bunk bed and a twin-sized bed.

The single bed had white sheets and a pink comforter with a little animated mushroom pattern. The pillows were light-pink with laces around the border.

The top bed of the bunk had white sheets and and a lilac-colored comforter with a small lacy pattern. The pillows were a lighter purple and also were bordered with laces. The bottom bunk just had plain white sheets and pillow.

A white carpet covered the floor, and a small coffee table stood in the middle of the two beds. Behind the beds was a large glass sliding door that led out to a balcony. And to the far left of the room was another door (I think it was the bathroom door). The burnette princess sat at the little table with a teacup in her hands. She waited until I had taken the room's features before saying,

"Welcome Samus, I hope you enjoy your stay here with us," she smiled.

The blonde princess skipped to the bunk bed and pointed to the bottom bunk.

"This bed's yours!" she announced happily.

"Uh, Ok," I said.

She then pointed to the top bunk.

"And that one is Zelda's,"

Then she pointed at the twin-sized bed.

"And that one is mine!"

I nodded.

"Oh, I can help you accessorize your bed if you like," the blonde's smile grew wider.

I shrugged. I really didn't want my bed any fancier (even though it really wasn't) than it was now. There was no point in doing so.

"Would you like some tea?" Zelda asked.

Even though I wasn't much into having tea, I nodded just to please my new roommate. Zelda smiled and stood up.

"Ok! I'll go get you some," she said cheerfully.

She walked out of the room, and I stood next to my bed. The blonde one tapped my armor.

"It must be SO uncomfortable in there," she said, "You should take it off,"

She lifted my helmet off my head, while I tried to remember what her name was.

"You know, everyone was so surprised to find out you weren't a robot," she said.

I shrugged. Peach! Peach was her name! I started taking off my suit.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but, why is your face so red?" Peach asked suddenly.

I tried my best to not pause what I was doing to think of a quick answer..

"It was, hot in my suit," I lied. It was really never hot in my armor.

"Oh," Peach said, and she sat down at the coffee table, as did I when I had completely slipped out of my armor and was in only my body suit.

It was completely silent until Zelda arrived with my tea. She set it before me and took her seat. Peach started to look irritated, and that seemed to amuse Zelda.

"Peach hates it when there's no conversation," Zelda whispered to me.

I smiled. I tried to thin of something interesting enough to get a conversation starting, but I wasn't the best person for that kind of stuff.

"Hey!" Peach blurted out.

"What?" Zelda and I asked at the same time.

"Did you hear Ike yell earlier?" Peach asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I think he yelled at someone for being in his room," Zelda answered thoughtfully.

I tried my best to keep from turning red, but I only felt my face turn hotter by the second.

"Samus, what's wrong?" Peach asked.

"Do you have a fever?" Zelda asked putting her hand on my forehead.

I bit my lip. Why? Why? Of all subjects, Peach just had to choose this one to talk about? I shook my head to get Zelda's hand off.

"No, it's just a little hot in here," that was my only excuse for turning red.

"Oh, I'm sorry that we don't have air conditioners in here," Peach apologized.

Of course I knew that! But couldn't Master Hand at least be a little modern?

"But I could open the door to the balcony," Zelda rushed and opened the sliding door.

A cool breeze instantly swept through the room, and I let out a pretend sigh of relief.

"Thank you," I said.

Zelda nodded and took her spot at the little table.

"Well, who do you think was in Ike's bedroom?" Peach asked as if nothing had interrupted the conversation.

"I don't know. Maybe a stalker?" Zelda answered.

"But who would be the stalker?" Peach insisted.

I took long breaths to help myself relax.

"Maybe it was a rat?" Zelda and Peach shivered at the thought.

What was wrong with rats? Oh yeah. I should've expected princesses to be afraid of the little dark rodents.

"We should ask him tonight at dinner!" Peach advised.

I suddenly gulped in a large amount of air that made me cough. Peach and Zelda stared at my worriedly, but then went back to their conversation as my coughing left as soon as it came.

"Yeah! So now we have an excuse to sit at the boys' table!" Zelda smiled dreamily.

"How is that so great?" I asked. There were only those two (not including me) and the little girl, Nana, that were girls. Don't they all sit together?

Peach and Zelda looked at me with surprised looks.

"WHAT?!" they both asked at the same time.

"How is sitting at the boys' table so great?" I asked again.

"Because then you get to sit by the one you like!" Peach replied.

"Like?"

"Oh come on! You just went through a whole introduction session, and you didn't see anyone that you're interested in?!" Peach asked.

"No," I answered solemnly.

"That reminds me. Why did Captain Falcon wink at you before he saw the real you?" Zelda asked me.

"Um, we're... Old friends," I said, trying not to give out any hints that I was a brawler before.

"Oh," Peach and Zelda exchanged looks that I didn't see.

"Well, maybe you could sit next to him," Zelda suggested.

I shrugged. It would be nice to sit by somebody you already knew. Then a sudden random question popped into my head.

"Hey, do either one of you know if Master Hand is a male or a female?" I asked suddenly.

Peach giggled and said,

"M.H. is a guy! Can't you tell by his voice?"

"A female could have a deep voice Peach," Zelda stated.

"True," Peach sighed. She lifted her wrist to look at the time on the small watch that wrapped around her wrist. Her eyes widened.

"Hey! Gossip Girl is on!" she cried. Then she ran to a plasma screen TV that was hung up near the door.

I had never known that TVs could be so big! Why hadn't I noticed it when I first walked into this room?! It was WAY too huge to be unseen!!!

We spent the next half-hour watching a drama about the lives of wealthy teenagers at an elite prep school growing up on New York City's Upper East Side. It wasn't that bad, but it was a little too dramatic for me. So I hopped in to my new bed (which is the lower bunk bed mattress) and tried to get some sleep.

Peach didn't need to be entertained by conversing with anybody since she was watching something, but she kept yelling out comments to the actors on the screen like she was some director.

Zelda always agreed to Peach's comments when she asked what she thought of a particular scene. Either they both shared minds, or Zelda was just trying to keep the peppy girl happy (I'm guessing she was trying to keep Peach happy, besides, Zelda doesn't seem like the peppy girl that Peach was).

I spent who-knows-how-long listening to the two princesses chatter about the show until almost took over me. Almost....

"Samus! Get up! It's time for dinner!" Peach shook me.

I groaned. Dinner, I would have to face the spiky-haired guy who saw me in my undergarments. What he would do? What would he say? I decided the only way to hide my embarrassment was to wear my suit.

I got off my bed and was about to slip into my armor when Peach stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, pointing a gloved finger at me.

"Putting on my suit," I answered solemnly.

"You can't eat with that thing on!" Peach rejected, taking my suit away.

I scowled at her. What did she think she was doing?! I needed that! Peach saw my scowl and said,

"I don't think Captain Falcon would like it if you wore your robot suit, would he?"

What?! She thought I liked Captain Falcon?! I didn't like anybody, and I never wanted to! But then, why would I want to make my roommate mad? Especially since she was a princess.... Who knew what she would do to me if I disobeyed?

"Ok, fine," I gave in.

Peach smiled and grabbed my arm with one hand, and then grabbed Zelda's with another. And then, we walked to our destination of my certain doom, dinner.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter!!! I thought it was kind of short, but at least it was updated!!! If you were wondering if why I wrote Samus saying she didn't want to fall inlove, well, that's what she thinks now. Please R&R!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers! Thank you for the reviews! I'm so glad I'm still getting them!!!**

**Oh, and I've noticed I'm getting a lot of questions about the story...... Hey! I'm not saying it's a bad thing! I enjoy getting questions, and I just want to say that if you do have any certain questions you're dying to ask, please don't hesitate!!**

** Please enjoy the fifth chapter of Who Could be the One?**

* * *

_Chapter V: Dinner_

_"You know what? I'm just not hungry right now," I lied. Really right now I was starving since I hadn't had anything to eat since I got on that bus._

_"Then you don't have to eat!" Peach said._

_"What's the point of going to dinner if you're not hungry?!" I asked, almost in an angry tone._

_"You get to converse with other people," Zelda smiled._

_"And besides, there might be a special guy waiting to talk to you," Peach added with a dreamy expression on her face._

_I groaned, but not loud enough for the to princesses to hear. They were never going to leave that "like" subject, aren't they? That means for the rest of my stay here (a very long time) I was going to have to deal with nags about not having anybody I "liked"._

_Peach was skipping in front, and dragging us along. Maybe if her grasp weren't so tight, I would have been able to sneak away. Zelda didn't seem to mind that she was being dragged to a place she would go anyways if Peach hadn't been dragging her (she must've gone through this many times)._

We kept walking (or in Peach's case, skipping) until we came to a large double-door entrance. Even from where I stood, I could smell the delicious of food. My mouth watered, and I was tempted to run in and enjoy satisfying my need for anything edible. But I planted my feet into the ground.

Peach had to tug at my arm before I could be dragged again. Zelda patted Peach, and the peppy princess let go of her. Zelda then opened one of the double doors to let us in. This time, I was the one dragging Peach until I entered the room.

There were at least three long tables and they were filled up with brawlers eating. There was a round table in the back that seemed like it couldn't hold much people. Nana was the only one sitting at the table, and I wondered where her brother was.

"Yay! The special today is spaghetti with a creamy cheese sauce!" Peach clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

Creamy cheese? What the heck was that supposed to be doing as a sauce on spaghetti?! I tried to think how gross it probably was before I gave in to my starvation.

"Hey look! I see Mario over there! I'm going to go sit next to him!" Peach announced.

Zelda patted Peach's shoulder and asked,

"Are you sure we're supposed to sit where the boys are? I mean, M.H. did give us our own table for a reason right?" she pointed at the round table Nana was sitting at.

"Nah, M.H. only gave us that table because he thought us girls would be grossed out by the habits of some boys," Peach glared at the modern dinosaur (his name was Bowser, right?), who was chowing down his food like a carnivorous...... Dinosaur? Well it was horribly disgusting to watch.

"Well see you two later," Peach waved at us and skipped over to sit next to the italian man in red.

Zelda shrugged in agreement to what Peach had said.

"Would you like me to take you to Captain Falcon?" Zelda asked me.

"No," I answered solemnly, "I'll take my chances with the ice climber,"

I gestured to Nana who was sitting by herself, and Zelda nodded. She then went and sneaked into a spot next to the guy with the green hat and pointed ears (Ok, I know I forget names easily, but I'm new here! But his name was Link.... I think...).

I walked over to the round table and sat across from the little girl. She seemed to have teary eyes, and she didn't touch the food in front of her.

"Are you going to eat that?" I asked, looking at the food hopefully.

Nana looked up at me, and I instantly knew she had been crying. She shook her head and passed me her plate. I smiled and put some of the spaghetti in my mouth and chewed happily (it was actually really good!).

"So, what's wrong?" I asked out of the blue. I really didn't know why I asked the question.

"I, miss my b-brother," Nana stuttered.

I then remembered earlier when the two siblings were fighting about being the leader or something. I wasn't sure if they were really close, and if they never left each other's company, but it seemed that way since Nana was crying over it.

"Where's your brother?" I asked in between mouthfuls of spaghetti.

"He went to go hang out with Toon Link," Nana sniffed, pointing where her brother and the animated boy were sitting.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said without much sympathy. But Nana seemed to take it like it was the most comforting thing she had ever heard.

"Hey! Do you want to be friends?" she asked gleefully.

"Uh," was all I could manage.

What was she doing?! Trying to be friends with me?! All I did was not give her much sympathy and she went on asking this question! But, I guess she was in pain since her brother wasn't there to give her company.

"Sure," I finally said.

The biggest smile I had ever seen appeared on her face. She jumped off her seat.

"Ok! Tomorrow we can go skating! See you then!" she ran out of the dining room.

That was an awkward moment, but at least she wasn't going to be moping around all the time.... Wait, was cheerfulness more annoying than unhappiness? I looked over at Peach, who was flirting with Mario, and decided I didn't want to end up making that judgement.

I had just finished the plate, when an all too familiar voice called out to me,

"Hey Sammie! Come sit with us!"

I bit my lip and turned around. Sitting at one of the tables was Captain Falcon. He was waving at me with one hand, and pointing at an empty seat beside him with another hand. I got up from my seat and started walking towards the table he was sitting at (my plan was to walk near it, then walk right pass it, and off to my room).

But before I could continue my plan, Captain Falcon grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the seat next to him. I hesitated to fight back against his strength. He pulled me close to him and put his arm around me. I really didn't care, he used to do that to me all the time.

"How'd she become your girlfriend so fast?" asked the prince (Marth, right?) who was seated right in front of us.

I clenched my teeth together. Now people were thinking I was his girlfriend?! I don't care if that guy is a prince or not, I just wanted to punch him!

"Oh she's not my girlfriend (yet), but I've known her for a while," Captain Falcon smiled.

"But she just got here," Marth glared at the racer.

I held my breath. I wasn't sure if Captain Falcon knew that my existence here before was supposed to be kept secret.

"Oh, I just know her from a long time ago. No questions got it?" Captain Falcon replied quickly.

Marth rested his case and started conversing with the green dinosaur, Yoshi (I was surprised I remembered his name). Captain Falcon didn't say anything to me, he just kept his arm around me and smiling a cheesy smile. I was starting to get irritated. Why was I here if he didn't need me?

"So Ike, why were you yelling earlier?" asked Marth

For a second, it felt as if my heart stopped beating, and everything moved in slow-motion. I looked to the guy next to Yoshi, and found that he was the one I had been trying to avoid all this time. He seemed to already know I was there, because right when that question was asked, he looked at me. Horror filled inside of me as I wondered what he would say.

"Yeah, who'd you yell at to get out of your room?" asked a blue hedgehog (who was Sonic).

Ike looked at me for one more second and turned to face Sonic. I bit my lip and held my breath. What was he going to say?! He sat there with a solemn, but thoughtful expression. I couldn't take it any longer of him being all thoughtful!!!

"A spider," Ike said suddenly.

I almost was about to yell, 'THAT ISN'T TRUE!' , when I realized what he had said.

"A spider?" asked Sonic and Marth at the same time.

"Uh, yeah, a REALLY ugly and big spider," Ike said.

Wait, did he just call me a 'REALLY ugly and big spider'?

"Dude, a spider?" Sonic chuckled.

"Um, yeah, spiders really freak me out," Ike pretended to confess his true fear, but his face didn't show it (but obviously, the boys bought it).

Suddenly, everyone sitting at the table started laughing (except of course Ike and I didn't). Ike gave me an irritated look and then started to finish his meal. I wanted to thank him, and then also apologize for what I caused him.

Sonic got up on the table and then shouted,

"HEY EVERYBODY! IKE IS SCARED OF SPIDERS!!!"

Ok, he was overdoing it. But Ike didn't seem to care. Peach suddenly rushed over beside him and patted his back. She was probably telling him it was Ok to be afraid of spiders (due to the fact that she obviously was too). But Ike just ignored her and everybody else.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" demanded a booming voice.

At the entrance was the Master Hand himself, tightened into a fist. The whole room went silent. He floated toward Peach (who was still patting Ike's shoulder) and pointed at her.

"Princesses Peach! What is the meaning of all this racket?!" He demanded.

Peach hesitated for a second then replied,

"Ike confessed his fear, and everyone started laughing,"

"Why would he confess?" Master Hand started to calm down

"When I asked him why he yelled earlier," Marth said.

That's when Master Hand seemed to look at me. He finally figured out why I was so mad about my old room. Everyone else, but Ike, looked at me too. My face started to warm a little. Master Hand then floated out the room, and leaving us in silence. But it wasn't long until everyone started talking again.

"Hey Sammie! Are you free Saturday?" Captain Falcon asked me.

"Don't call me Sammie," I shook off his arm and got out of my seat.

"Ok then, what about Saturday?"

"I don't go on dates," I said solemnly and walked out of the dining room. There really was no reason to stay there anymore. I had satisfied my hunger, and that was all I needed during dinner.

That night, I didn't fall asleep until Zelda and Peach came in with all their questions. At least, I wouldn't have to answer them until tomorrow.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, and not very good at all (don't be afraid to tell me how awful it was!), but, it was the only thing I could think up for the 'dinner' part.**

**Please R&R!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heh Heh... Sorry i haven't written in so long.... But thing happen you know?**

**Please enjoy the sixth chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter VI: Play Date _

"Sammie! Wake up!" Peach's high pitched voice echoed in my ears.

Why!? Why!? She's calling me by the nickname Falcon gave me! This is not going to be a good day.

"SAMMIE!"

I groaned. Shut up! Shut up! Let me sleep!

"You're going to be late for breakfast!"

Yes! Exactly what I wanted to do! Then I wouldn't have to see anyone!

"Leave her be," Zelda's voice quieted the tension, "she must be tired from her long trip."

Please, please, please....

"Ok, but only this time I will let her go without eating! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Peach announced. I imagined her shaking her index finger.

Thank you Zelda! I owed her big time. I let out a sigh as I heard the bedroom door shut after they left. Why did everything go wrong when I came back? Now I have someone with a grudge against me, a man who is going to be continuously hitting on me... And who knows what else!?

I got out of bed and changed into a two piece suit that showed my stomach. Why care about being modest when you'll be staying inside all day. All day... I hope it ends that way...

I flipped through channels on the TV. Nothing good. I looked through some of Peach's magazines. What was I thinking!? Hoping to find some mechanical ads? Well it was so not worth anybody's time; ever. Zelda had nothing interesting things except an old diary from 12 years ago. I couldn't even read the handwriting. So I lay on my bed, wishing that I roomed with a boy who at least maybe had some video games.

"Sammie!" a voice called from outside the door. It wasn't Peach.

I didn't answer.

The someone started banging on the door.

I didn't want to answer.

"SAMMIE!!!" the voice belonged to a girl.

Why would I want to answer?

"SAMMIE! SAMMIE! SAMMIE!"

Why wouldn't I answer to this?

I opened the door to find the little eskimo girl, Nana. Why on earth would she be here?

"What do you want?" I allowed annoyance to enter my voice.

"We were going to go skating today, remember?" Nana looked at me with sparkling beady eyes.

"No," I lied. I didn't want to remember, but I did.

"Since we're friends now, let's go skating!"

Friends. That's what she wants to call us after just a conversation?

"Since I don't have my brother to hang out with anymore, you'll be with me!"

Time for judgement: Happiness IS more annoying than sadness.

"Pwease!!!" Nana tugged at my hand.

"Yes," I said, but then I slapped my mouth. No! I meant to say no!

But Nana was already dragging me out, into the world that I dreaded.

* * *

"Now watch me Sammie," Nana twirled in circles on her skates.

I looked down at the skates on my own feet. Pink. Why'd she give me pink out of all colors on the rainbow!?

"Now you try!" Nana winked at me.

"No," finally the right word came out!

"Why!?"

"I don't skate," I folded my arms solemnly; my final answer.

Nana grabbed my hand and dragged me along with her down a path.

"Now you will skate!" she yelled.

No way I could argue, even though I thought I had my final answer. We went down the path that curved and went down short hills. Nana had no trouble. I didn't either, kind of... We kept going until we reached a small pond. There was a figure standing at the edge...

"Marth!" Nana cried. She kicked off her skates and ran across the grass to the prince. I followed.

"My, Nana, what are you doing here?" Marth hugged the little girl.

"Sammie is taking me skating!" Nana pointed at me. I wished she didn't.

The prince looked at me and smiled an angelic smile. He walked over to me and took my hand. He raised it to his lips and kissed it.

"Hello, Miss Sammie,"

I snatched my hand away. What was he thinking!? That was the cheesiest thing that ever happened to me!

"You didn't like it?" his voice was tainted with hurt.

My face grew warm. Of course I didn't like it! I in fact hated it! Marth smiled again, probably because of my reddened face.

"You're dressed modestly today, I see," he chuckled.

"Shut up!" I snapped. I'd completely forgotten the way I was dressed.

"Why, Sammie, you don't have to be so harsh," the prince teased. I pushed away a hair that had fallen in his face.

Was everybody going to call me "Sammie"!? Stupid Captain Falcon!

"C'mon Nana," I looked behind Marth, but she was gone.

"You really don't notice anything, do you?" Marth chuckled, "she got bored and went off skating."

"WHAT!? But I thought she wanted to skate with me!" The way I worded it didn't sound right.

"The little one respects her elders, and doesn't interupt their conversatons," Marth nodded.

Respect, huh? Well she didn't show any of that earlier today!

"I'm sorry I interupted your play date, but would you like to take a walk?" Marth extended his hand out to me.

No, no, no, no, no. I had to take this opportunity to get back to my room and sleep before Peach and Zelda came back. But Marth took my hand anyway without an answer. Why were people so controlling here!?

"I didn't say yes," I said solemnly.

"But you didn't say no,"

"But you should've been more patient,"

"But you would've said no," he persisted.

"A gentleman or prince should be able to take no as an answer," I was eager to continue to play his stupid game.

He said nothing more of the subject, but he didn't let go of me either.

"Tell me, do you love Captain Falcon?" his question shocking to me. The answer was so obvious.

"EW! Of course NOT!" I snatched my hand away from his and shook my head, "And don't EVER think otherwise!"

Marth looked at the ground for a moment but then looked at me with a smile.

"Of course!" he replied joyfully.

Before anything else could be said, he walked away. Gratefulness swam inside of me. I was free! Now to get back! I ran back up the path Nana and I came from. With no- The next thing I knew I was on my back. Something, or someone was on top of me.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I pushed what I found was a person off of me.

"WELL, YOU SHOULD WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" the voice was just too familiar.

Ike.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I snapped.

Ike sat up and wiped hair out of his face. His deep blue eyes glared at me. I also sat up and glared back, waiting for an answer.

"Taking a walk," his voice was too calm.

"Whatever," we both stood up.

"How about you? Running from a man that you stripped out of your clothes in front of?" his tone was now filled with annoyance.

"SHUT UP!" I was ready to punch his... um... face.

"Yeah, yeah," he seemed to shake me off his mind, and he continued on his way.

"JERK!" I yelled.

No answer. And I wasn't going to get one.

* * *

"Sammie! I brought you meatloaf from lunch!" Peach shoved a plate into my hands.

"Your face is red again," Zelda remarked after examining my expression.

GREAT! More questions on their way, huh!?

"I'll open the windows!" Peach bounced.

Yay.

"Why did M.H. look at you last night like that?" Peach asked after returning to the coffee table.

"I have NO idea," I took a bite of the meatloaf. It was nowhere near "good".

"Oh," Peach sighed, desperate for conversation.

"Hm," Zelda smiled at me, "did you have a rough day?"

I rolled my eyes and bit out a chunk of meatloaf. Disgusting. I probably made a face because both Peach and Zelda giggled.

* * *

**Yay! Sorry this was another short chapter! But hope for more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! NEXT CHAPTER UP!!**

* * *

_Chapter VII: You've Got to be Kidding!_

As you may of noticed, these past couple of days haven't been the best of my life. Nana is off playing with Popo again (who knows what happened), and I sit in my room all day, letting Peach bring me meals. My excuse, I have Publiciphobia, whatever in the world if its real or not. But the princesses bought it as though it was an on-sale ball gown.

What I do? I got Master Hand to send me up some video games. I'm playing anti-social. Its always been lonely like this in my life. And that's how I like it.

"Sammie you have to come to dinner again today!" Peach pleaded on her knees, and her hands were clasped together.

"No," I replied solemnly.

"But M.H. is going to be making an important announcement!"

"Yippee, tell me after dinner,"

"SAMUS! YOU ARE GOING TO DINNER AND THAT'S FINAL!!!" Peach screamed at the tip of her lungs.

Wow, she called me Samus. Haven't heard that name in FOREVER.

"Well?" Zelda folded her arms.

I shrugged, hoping that it would erase the subject. It didn't.

"This one time, come with us. We won't bother you anymore," Zelda offered.

My argument would probably get nowhere.

"Sure... Just this once," I stood up and extended my right hand. Zelda took it and we shook on it.

"Just this once..." I said again.

* * *

I had quietly promised myself I wouldn't sit at the boys' table, but I was lucky enough to have Peach and Zelda take me there to sit with them. And I also got the courtesy of having all the male eyes strike at me.

"Look who's back," Captain Falcon chuckled and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Just this once". Some of the guys scooted over so he could sit next to me. Joy.

"I missed you Sammie, where were you all this time?" Falcon nudged his nose against my cheek.

"Avoiding you," I said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ooooooo..." came the reply around the table. Falcon took nothing from it.

Peach and Zelda had left me for their lovers. Ew, how could anybody talk like that to someone they liked? They disgusted me.

"Sammie, I hear M.H. has something romatic planned in his announcement," Falcon carressed my face. I shoved his hand away. Like I said: Disgusting.

"C'mon, it could involve us..."

"I couldn't care less, oh no wait- that's impossible," I snapped before he could finish.

"Fresh and spicy," Falcon grinned.

Ew.

"Ha ha! Fresh!?" Sonic laughed, "With those looks who knows how many guys she's been with!"

My face turned warm. That's what they thought about me!? All men think the same don't they!? It's all about the looks!

"Who knows, she may have been with me," the way Captain Falcon said it scared me.

"NO WAY!" I shoved him away from me hopefully for good, and got out of my seat.

"Sit down Babe, and let's show these loveless men how we-"

I slapped him, hopefully he felt my anger within it. But all he did was smile. Falcon had expected that from me. He was playing with me. The others laughed and soon he joined them in their melody. But then I spotted Marth, and Ike, at the little table Nana and I sat at. They were in deep conversation. I became curious.

"Attention Please!" Master Hand's voice rang through the room. Quiet. Absolute quiet followed. I turned to look at him standing in the center wearing a black and white glove (or outfit) on his body.

Peach and Zelda, who were suddenly changed into black and white gowns with masquerade masks joined M.H. in the center. The room became dark and a single spotlight shown on the three. Cheesy.

"My dearest, my dearest, how shall I tell thou?" Peach almost sang and she raised her hand up to the ceiling.

"That thou's existence in my heart is what makes my world go round," Zelda twirled as she clasped her hands against her chest.

"In the mystery of my masquerade..." Peach raised an index finger to her lips.

"Will thou discover my feelings that were once hidden in the shade," Zelda cupped her hands around her cheeks.

"Please come to this year's Masquerade Dance," Master Hand extended his body to the audience.

Their performance was cheesy, way too cheesy. I hope that I wasn't going to be begged to go... Please...

The audience clapped. I joined them just for the heck of it, and I started walking towards the exit, my freedom... M.H. caught me in his grasp and then announced,

"We also have some game that will be held. EVERYONE will BE ATTENDING this dance. I will partner up the couples for this event, and it doesn't matter to me if the couple are of the same gender. Your partner will be announced tomorrow at breakfast!" Master Hand seemed to grin at me. He was going to torture me! He was going to put me with Captain Falcon! NO WAY!

M.H. let go of me and left the room together with Peach and Zelda. A hand suddenly grabbed me by the shoulder and pushed me down to my seat.

"M.H. is going to put US together, you know that right?" Falcon whispered slyly in my ear.

Yes, I knew. But I wasn't going to admit it. Anyone but him... Anyone...

* * *

"Sammie is going to the Masquerade!" Peach chanted while skipping around our room. Nut job.

"I never-"

"But M.H. said you had to!" Peach giggled and twirled on her toes.

I sighed. My life was never going to get better, huh?

"And since Zelda and I helped M.H. in his little skit, he's going to pair us up with our lovers!" Peach squealed with joy.

Zelda seemed happy too. Too happy for the type of person that I'd taken her as before. Peach skipped to me and leaned toward my face.

"Who do you want to pair up with?" Peach whispered and poked my nose.

I glared into her blue eyes. They were just a little lighter than- WHAT WAS I THINKING!?

"What'cha thinking of?" Peach leaned in closer.

"I don't want to end up with Cpt. Falcon!" I snapped. I plastered my hand into Peach's face and pushed her away.

"You'll probably end up with him," Zelda commented.

Not her too!!!

"You're right, M.H. pairs some people on purpose according to their relationship. You pretty much only have a relationship with Falcon," Peach added while fixing her hair.

I wished he wasn't the only relationship I had... Why!?

"If you really want to know who you end up with, go to breakfast tomorrow," Zelda smiled.

"Wh-"

"We only agreed no begging at dinners, this is breakfast, and besides, you look so curious," The elfen princess giggled.

This life was NOT EVER going to get better....


	8. Chapter 8

**READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY!!!**

**This is the chapter with the masquerade announcements.**

**Now, just so you know,**

**I promise with all my heart and this story,**

**That the pairs that are chosen were completely random**

**I put all their names in a bowl and picked them randomly by twos!**

**So expect the UNEXPECTED!**

**Ps. This is also going to be a VERY short chapter so no fire please!**

* * *

_Chapter VIII: No Comment_

This was it. The moment that I dreaded. Dreaded the most. And there was no way I could escape; no way...

"Ok brawlers! I have the couple results!" Master Hand seemed to wear a grin on his non-facial features. Weird.

Peach and Zelda didn't have worried expressions. Why would they? Master Hand promised them the ones they liked. It wasn't like him though to promise something like that without having any fun in it...

"Now, here is our list!" M.H. started dancing a little. Very weird.

"Just get on with it, will ya?" Sonic moaned.

"Ok! Here we go!" M.H. began...

The results... If you really want to know the results, just keep going...

"Pit and Falco!"

Pit gaped and Falco shook his head.

"Lucario and Toon Link!"

Lucario pretended to ignore, Toon Link was whining.

"Zelda and Yoshi!"

There it was! Master Hand tricked the princesses! Zelda looked horrified, almost faint. Yoshi was jumping for joy.

"Solid Snake and Pokemon Trainer!"

Snake played with his mustache. The trainer lowered his hat.

"Roy and Donkey Kong!"

Roy and the ape looked at eachother in disgust.

"Peach and Wario!"

Peach screamed bloody murder. Wario chuckled and winked at her. The peachy princess was taken out.

"Mr. Game&Watch and Sonic!"

Sonic kicked at a invisable rock. The 2D man did something weird...

"Ganondorf and Luigi!"

Glares went flying to and fro between the two.

"Ike and Link!"

The two swordsmen shrugged. Ha, Ike got what he deserved. Wait, was Link a good person to be with, or bad?

"King Dedede and R.O.B.!"

I didn't see their reactions.

"Mario and Mewtwo!"

Peach's boyfriend ended up with a Pokemon. That was a little funny.

"Fox and Popo!"

Popo ran over to hug Fox.

"Dr. Mario and Bowser!"

Ooo... Weren't they supposed to be enemies?

"Nana and Meta Night!"

Nana peeked a look at the dark creature and shivered.

"Wolf and Olimar!"

No reaction.

"Captian Falcon and..." Master Hand held a pause there. ON PURPOSE!!! I held my breath.

"Kirby!"

Captain Falcon looked like he was about to run over to me, but instead he smacked his head on his hand, then on the table. Haha. Wait.... Then who was I with!? Who was left!?

"Samus and Marth!"

Oh no! I felt Marth's eyes on me. I imagined him smiling for no good reason. Marth, why Marth!? Well... At least it wasn't Captain Falcon or Ike.

"Dress in something more modest when we meet again, Ok?" His voice whispered in my ear.

No comment.

* * *

"WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?" both Peach and Zelda cried together once in our room.

I didn't mean to be cruel, but I felt like laughing a little. Master Hand's joke was a little funny after all...

* * *

** I was surprised too at the results! Samus ended with Marth!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, it has been a VERY long time since I've even touched this site! Sorry but life out here is good! XD**

**Anyways, I'm back to writing!**

* * *

"Ohh Sammie!"

That annoying high-pitched voice is back to haunt me in my dreams.

"Sammie! Zelda and I bought a dress for you!"

Maybe if I just lay still she'll think I'm dead.

"Get up Sammie, you can't hide from the masquerade!"

I groaned and sat up, eyeing her with the nastiest glare that I could make up.

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WANT TO GO EITHER YOU HYPOCRITE! YOU HAVE TO GO WITH WARIO AND ZELDA WITH YOSHI!" I snapped at her angrily.

Peach ignored my aggressiveness and wagged her index finger infront of my face, "You don't get it do you? This is a masquerade dance where you hide who you really are! Zelda and I always get away with our boyfriends because M.H. can't ever tell the difference!"

I folded my arms tightly across my chest and laid back down, "Well then I'm going as that invisible person who doesn't show up!"

Peach grabbed my arm and tugged me off the bed, "Stop being a such a smart-ass and do something for once!"

I winced as the floor struck my behind and Zelda nodded in agreement with Peach.

"You're so antisocial, it's not good for your health," that mild princess sipped her tea inbetween sentences, "There is going to be a brawl held for anyone attending,"

That caught my attention. FINALLY. M.H. FINALLY decides to do something interesting! I stood up solemnly and rubbed the side of my hip and I said the words I never thought I'd say for anything, "Where's my dress?"

* * *

I shifted uncomfortably in the slim navy blue strapless dress. It was too tight, hugging my body down to my mid thigh where it ended. I could not imagine ever feeling more sick than I ever did before as I glanced at my relfection in the mirror. I looked like one of those good-for-nothing women who did things for amounts of money. Yes, I looked like a whore.

And now, a clown. Peach insisted on appyling make-up all over my face as Zelda took down my hair and curled my golden hair. All the while I was grumbling to them ungratefully.

"Marth is going to LOVE you!" Peach sang happily.

Whatever.

"Falcon will be jealous," Zelda continued on.

Who cares? As long as I get to kick his ass in the brawl.

Peach suddenly gasped in delight, "Oh! Imagine if Mario got jealous and fought for my love in the brawl! That'd be SO ROMANTIC!"

Zelda nodded in agreement, "And we can watch them show off,"

"Maybe they'll take off their shirts and show off their abs!" Peach squealed.

Hm, Ike has nicely toned biceps. I bet he has-...WHAT AM I THINKING!

Peached dabbed the last bit of- (blush?) on my cheek, "Jeez! You always turn red when we talk about the guys! There's definately someone you like, I KNOW IT!"

"There's no one to like," I stated, " They're all useless no-brainers."

Peach and Zelda exchanged secretive glances as we left the room.

* * *

The dining room was jam-packed with everyone and food and music and blinking disco lights in th dark. It looked almost like a club. I pressed my plain white mask against my face, again. Hopefully this event would pass by quickly.

Peach and Zelda quickly deserted me and found their boyfriends who were wearing black masks in contrast with the girls' white masks. I found my way to the bar section and grabbed a beer. As I sat down in one of the chairs, I caught Captain Falcon walk right past me unmasked. Suddenly I was grateful for the dress and my curled hair, anybody would know I would be caught dead in this.

I sipped down my drink, now relaxed. I should wear this more often and get away with no one recognizing me. And I ordered something stronger, deciding to celebrate my now proclaimed freedom from the horror I faced at this party. I chugged down on three shots, only before the fourth I realized this was a mistake. A fogginess began to overtake my mind and I forgot every feeling except for drugged joy.

I got up and walked (and stumbled a few times) into the middle of the dance floor. I felt the eyes but my mind pushed it away as I slid the mask off my face and tossed it over the crowd of people. That's when everyone backed away to form a circle around me, already expecting something, cheering.

And my body moved in ways I never felt it move before. No one took their eyes off me, I don't even know if they recognized me.

It was only when I felt my dress ride up my thighs that the crowd stirred and yelled louder. Behind me someone's hands, large rough hands, moved over my thighs and pulled the dress down. My lips curled into a smirk, I had liked this touch. I turned and found myself facing a masked shape of a man; I moved my body against his, now we were dancing, together.

* * *

Mmmm.

His lips are everywhere, dazzling me with their magic.

His tongue is hot in every spot and angle it touches.

His hands massaging my thighs and breast.

His bare body fitting perfectly into mine.

* * *

**Yep, this is how I have ended this chapter! I will try to update again soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ugh..." I groaned at the impulsive pain in my head and opened my eyes. At first, everything was a blur, but the image fixed as I sat up.

I was in a room. Not my room. On a bed. Stripped down to my birthday suit. I thrashed for the blanket beside me and covered myself up, rolling off the bed with a loud _thump_. After laying there on the hard floor for a few moments I got up and sat on the edge of the mattress. Even though I was alone, and even though I couldn't remember anyithing, it was so obvious what I had done.

Fumbling for my dress and pulling it over my body, I cussed myself out. Why would I do this? Who was the guy? Wait. No, I don't want to know. EVER. If I ever get a hint of the bastard who took advantage of me I will seriously beat the living hell out of him! THE NERVE!

I slammed the door behind me as I strided out back to my room. I prayed to everything that those princesses wouldn't be there to shoot my headache to the migraine that was promising to happen.

But, OH! OF COURSE! Peach was right there when I walked in giving me a smug smile.

"Oh what a naughty, NAUGHTY, girl you are Sammie!" she chided.

So annoying! I hate her! I jumped on my bed and pulled the covers over my head.

"So, who was the guy you fooled around with last night? You two were making lots of tension on that dance floor!" I could hear her high heels clicking across the room to me.

I remained silent. She should just shut her mouth and stop yelling! Even Zelda's voice was screaming at me.

"Maybe we'll find out today anyways at breakfast," Zelda said.

"Breakfast. NO," I stated it as clearly as I possibly could.

"You need your water because of all that alcohol!" I could almost see Peach's pouting face.

I pulled the blanket down and glared up at her, "I. Don't. Care. Take the hint!"

Peach folded her arms across her chest, "Fine, drink dirty, germy, faucet water! I bet you did it with Falcon anyways!"

I sat up abruptly and rammed my head against the top bunk, but I chose to ignore it for the moment.

"I bet you do it with Wario ALL THE TIME! I mean, you can't even tell the difference between Mario and Wario! They're both fat and ugly and plus, their names rhyme!" all my previous pain and the now coming bruise on the top of my head came swelling in addition to the yelling pain. I clenched my teeth and pinched my eyes shut, only hearing Peach storm away.

"That was unnecessary," Zelda's carried disproval. I didn't care.

"You know it's true. Why do you even care about dating and crap? All that's for is creating little pink ugly babies," I rubbed my temples.

"Once you try it, you can't ever go back," she said it as if it were a good thing.

"We all have better things to do instead of throwing your life away,"

"Oh after your date you won't think the same thing,"

My eyes shot open and I faced Zelda's smiling face in horror, "You didn't,"

Zelda shook her head, "I didn't, but prince charming came asking for you and we set you up on a blind date,"

I glared at her, "You have no right to-"

"He just might be the one you slept with, aren't you just a little bit curious?" she sipped her tea.

She caught me off guard. I guess I did want to know.

"Sure, maybe I'd like to know," I shrugged. I want to know so I can kick his ass!

Zelda nodded, "Saturday then, you have a date,"

"Not a date," no, it was going to be my long awaited brawl.

* * *

Peach and I hadn't talked ever since our little talk a few days ago; thankfully it ment I could where my usual body suit and my hair tied up for the so called "date". Zelda talked to me, but she wasn't obsessively controling so I was okay with her.

Now, prince charming? It was probably Marth, obviously. This was just too cheesy, I can't even remember any reason that I'd want to stick around here any longer. This mansion was no longer a good time brawl but a soap opera that sucks every one into its sad sad grasp. That's it, I'm done with this.

But my escape stopped short as I opened the door. Captain Falcon. No, it couldn't be! I hid my face and slipped past him, but he grabbed my hand and started dragging me away.

"Let me go!" I tried to pull myself away from his tight grasp but failed.

Captain Falcon chuckled, "No way Sammie, we have a date!"

"I'm NOT going on a date with you!" I kept trying to pull away but his grip just became tighter.

"Heh, I knew we were supposed to be together since that dance,"

That set me off, it couldn't be him. I sent a flying kick against his arm making him stagger back and let go of me. He turned to face me and clenched his fists, his face smug with the certainty that he was sure he was going to win this fight. Not a chance.

I charged at him and slid down for a direct hit at his knee, he managed to dodge my attack and landing on top of me, pinning me down to the ground with his large heavy body.

"There's no way you're getting away from me," he whispered in my ear as I struggled under him.

He was on top of me. His gruesome body was over mine. I felt sick, no I actually felt sick. Before I could think of what I did, the Captain was off me wiping the liquid and junk I had thrown up on him.

"WHAT THE HELL SAMMIE!" he got up and ran into the nearest bathroom.

I wiped my mouth off on my sleeve. What was going on? I hadn't even eaten breakfast or anything last night. Did Captain Falcon really sicken me that much?

* * *

Zelda, and even Peach came into our room to me after lunch, huddled against the arm of the couch. Their faces suggested they had an idea of what happened. I was somewhat satisfied with vomiting on Captain Falcon, but I was also somewhat terrified.

Peach sat beside me, "So, you reguritated on Falcon?"

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged.

"Did you eat anything bad?" Zelda seated herself beside Peach.

"No, I just threw up! So what?" I said and the two princesses exchanged glances.

Peach took out a small plastic thing and handed it to me, "Pee on this,"

"WHAT?" I stared down at the white stick. What was that thing anyways?

Peach placed it in my hand, "It'll tell you if your pregnant!"

I froze in pure horror. PREGNANT! I could NEVER be pregnant! That stuff only happened to unlucky sluts on television shows! I gripped the stick and walked into the bathroom. I was going to prove them wrong!


	11. Chapter 11

**Now I'm switching the story up to the guy's perspective, as the chapter title suggests.**

* * *

"I don't get what's been up with her lately, she used to be all fun and now she's barfing on me!" Captain Falcon continued to complain to the guys sitting around him at the dinner table.

"Is that a new thing now? If the chick doesn't like you she barfs on you?" Sonic chewed on his chili dog.

"What do you mean she doesn't like me? We've been together before!" Falcon scowled at the blue hedgehog.

"You mean together as in lovers?" Marth leaned forward in his chair, "That is hard to believe considering you weren't the one making love to her during the brawl,"

"She was obviously drunk! she would've gone for any-"

"Can you just shut up! You all sound like a bunch of girls at a slumber party," Ike cut Falcon's sentence in irritation.

There was silence for a moment in their circle except for the chatter of Toon Link and Popo at the end of the table. But Falcon broke it before it could last any longer,

"Let's just say it was me who banged her, and you don't have to worry about it,"

Sonic shook his head, "But you weren't the lucky guy! So stop insisting you were!"

"Yeah," Ike smirked, "It makes you look desperate and uncool,"

"Sadly, what is really desperate and uncool is taking advantage of her," Marth said.

"Burn on you!" Falcon grinned, "If she ever finds out, you're lucky if you die!"

"And you actually wanted to take credit on doing her," Ike folded his arms across his chest and leaned back on his chair.

"I get the glory of the reputation, that's what matters in our kingdom," Falcon picked at his teeth with a wooden pick.

The guys turned their heads to the dining room doors as they swung open but quickly looked back to their meal when they saw an angry Princess Peach. Peach stormed over to their table, her hands planted firmly on her hips and her head held high in authority.

"Hello my sweet-a Peach!" Mario waved to her nervously seeing that she was angry.

"Not now Mario!" Peach pushed Ike and Marth's shoulders away so she had space to be clearly seen where she was standing at their table.

Marth looked up at her in fear driven respect and Falcon gave her an awkward look. The others avoided glancing at her at all.

"One of you slimy men took advantage of Sammie! I want to know who in the retarted mind did it!" she growled.

"According to that statement there, we all men have retarted minds then," Falcon shook his hand at her to shoo her off.

Peach glared deep into his eyes, making him feel like she was staring into his soul.

"Well it obviously wasn't you Captain! Sammie wouldn't sleep with you even if you were the last standing good looking man on the planet!" she added, "Which means you'd be the only one standing next to no one,"

"Noooo, actually Wario is-a-" Mario began.

"SHUT UP IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS GOOD MARIO! I'M TRYING TO MAKE A POINT HERE!" Peach snapped.

Falcon stood up abruptly and walked out of the dining room without saying a word. Peach calmed a bit after he was gone and looked sternly on those who were left.

"So, who did it?"

"Is there a problem with her?" Marth asked.

"Yeah, and why would you care anyways?" Sonic added.

Peach froze and bit her lip, she let her eyes wander up to the ceiling in thought, "Well... One of you... Probably got her pregnant..."

The whole room became instantly silent at the mere aura that word gave. Peach shifted her weight to one foot to the other uncomfortably; did she do the right thing telling everyone?

Slowly Ike stirred and stood up and all eyes moved to him.

"I did it," he stated it solemnly looking at the ground. Marth shot him an unbelieving look. Neither of them expected the wild slap Peach slammed against Ike's cheek.

"YOU HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE MAN!" she yelled at him as he staggered back against the table. She threw another hand to hit him again but he caught her wrist before it could make contact again and restrained her.

"Take control of yourself princess, you're making yourself look bad," he frowned at her and let go of her wrist.

Peach rubbed the sore spot he grabbed and became silent in shame as Ike left the room.


End file.
